


Tunnel Help

by Merfilly



Category: Beauty and the Beast (TV), Hellboy (movie-verse)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-10
Updated: 2008-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hellboy gets a hand from someone who knows a different kind of life as a 'freak'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tunnel Help

Hellboy could hear people up ahead as he tried to carry Liz to safety. He thought he had gotten rid of the pursuit, but if the people ahead...

"This way." The soft, melodic voice came from a man wearing a concealing cloak. He looked nothing like the NeoNazis, and Hellboy felt, for an instant, the brush of a calming presence.

"Why the hell not?" Hellboy grumbled, before following. He heard scraping of stone on stone, and then grills descending to block passages behind them, but followed until they reached a bright, warm place crowded with humans. When the cloaked figure turned, there was a hesitation, but Hellboy sensed quickly it had nothing to do with his appearance. The cloak was pushed back slowly, revealing a leonine face, before their savior reached out for Liz.

"Allow us to help."

"I can go for that."


End file.
